


Domesticating Castiel

by angelofsassguard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Domestic Fluff, Human Castiel, I Tried, M/M, OMG I just realised this might have been his first time, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofsassguard/pseuds/angelofsassguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is human, so he has to learn human things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticating Castiel

He's been getting the hang of things human, he needs to eat breakfast now, not just because he wants to but because he has to. Before he would do it as a way to grasp humanity, to show the Winchesters he wasn't like his corrupted brethren, humanity intrigued him and he surely wasn't going to complain about anything while his mouth was wrapped around a burger. Now it's a necessity, the food, the transport, the walking,  _the bath and the clothes?!?!_ Cas stared at the faded jeans surrounded by an assortment of plaid and dark t-shirts laid out on the motel bed, how was he supposed to clothes?!?!

 

* * *

  
1 day earlier

  
"Sam I told you to never trust a cat!" Dean scolded, "how in the world are we gonna get out of this now."

  
"It's not my fault Dean!" 

  
"I'm not blaming you, I'm calling you an  _idiot_!" Sam snorted, "We're in the middle of the fucking forest, hopefully  _Bilbo and Gandalf_  come trekking just in time to get us out of here before something comes to eat us."

  
"Shhh Dean, did you hear that?" Sam cocked his head to the side and waited, "I think someone's out there."

  
"Or something, we don't know for sure Sammy."

  
Someone landed with a disgraceful  _thud_  at the edge of the hole, there was scruff and dirt on the stranger's hands and clothes like he'd been out here for a while, his face was shadowed by the trees surrounding the hole they'd fallen in. Dean squinted his eyes as the stranger moved into the late evening sunlight, face catching in the light of the retreating sun. "Are you ok down there?" that voice, it sounded familiar, he hadn't heard it in weeks. Just then the stupid cat that they were chasing after joined the  _stranger?!_  and sat staring contentedly. "I'm sorry, this wasn't really meant for you, just Cat and-"

  
"Cas?!" Sam beat Dean to the punch.

  
"Sam?! Dean?! What are you doing down there?" Cas was now visibly squinting his eyes, peering into the hole as it had gotten darker.

  
"Long story man," Sam huffed embarrassingly.

  
"Give me a moment." Cas asked then he turned around and walked away, less than a minute later he reappeared with a rope tucked safely between his arm and side.

  
"So Cas what are you doing out here?" Dean asked, the hidden  _why didn't you answer when I called you_ went unspoken.

  
"As you must be aware the angels have fallen from grace, I am no longer an angel, I'm sorry, good to see you looking well Sam."

  
"But what are you doing here?" Sam said

  
"I was trying to catch my own food, I saw it on the television, dig a hole, lay a trap and animals will fall in, is that not how it works?!" Castiel knitted his brows together in a confused frown, " I followed all the instructions."

  
"It's good Cas buddy, I mean you caught us right."

  
"Why were you chasing Cat."

  
"Well this feline here is the familiar to a particular witch who's responsible for all the bizarre deaths happening around these parts, we were just going to pay her a visit when we lost her two days ago, then Salem here showed up and Sam thought it was a good idea to follow it."

  
"She's dead, two days ago she came upon me and I killed her, she didn't treat Cat well so Cat helped me." Cas gently passed his hand through the cat's fur and it leaned into the touch, quite pleased with itself.

  
Dean stared silently at the exchange before clearing his throat loudly, "Let's go then." he said, then realising the cat was following them he stop and sighed, "We can't keep the cat Cas."

  
"Why not Dean? I gave it a name."

  
"You named the cat Cat Cas," Dean raised his eyebrows in judgment, then turning to the cat sneezed out "Will you change already, you're freaking me out." In a blink the cat was replaced by a short lean man with a french moustache, blue eyes and dark wild hair. 

  
"Le Chat," the man smirked, "you don't have to worry about me pretty, I've already gotten me sorted out." He then turned to Castiel and smiled, "'twas nice while it lasted." Then bounded into the forest in the opposite direction.

  
"Let's go home," Sam sighed and drew Castiel in a hug, "and take a bath, man you smell like shit!"

* * *

  
Cas stepped into their living room, "Dean I don't understand how this works, they won't come on." he was dangling a black pair of boxer briefs in the air.

  
"Hey Cas," Sam looked up at him with fondness mixed with amusement.

  
"Oh God!" Dean squeaked almost losing the grip on his beer pouring some directly into his lap instead of his mouth. "CAS! Why in the world are you naked!"

  
"The clothes, they won't put themselves on." Cas furrowed his brows distressed.

  
"That's because you have to put them on manually." Dean rose from his chair and was on the other side of the room embarrassingly fast ushering Cas back into the bedroom. Sam rose an eyebrow clearly judging him silently.

  
"Okay," he said when he closed the door, he could hear Sam's not so muffled laughs coming from the living room, "You take you right foot and put it through the right hole and you left through the left."

  
"How do I know which one is right or left?" genuinely confused Cas looks at him.

  
"The tag always goes at the back." Cas seemed confident now.

  
"Like this," Cas asked referring to his general private area, Dean did NOT stare at his dick.

  
"Yeah just like that," his voice gone hoarse, then he quickly licked his lips.

  
"Dean?!" Cas inquired slowly tilting his head to the side, "do you have a cold?"

  
"Um.." he cleared his throat, "No, pants! You need to put on pants!"

 

* * *

 

If Dean was honest with himself he'd say everything Cas did seemed to sexually frustrate him. But Dean is never honest with himself, what good will that do, he didn't survive this long on honesty now did he?! 

  
Cas wants to learn to cook, he's been watching at this food network all week memorising some of the recipes for later. He'd even chucked a list of everything he needed at Sam when he volunteered to go grocery shopping. He couldn't easily transport himself places any more, that was going to be a problem he'd need to learn how to drive  _stick?!_  that what Dean calls it right?! However, for now Cas excitedly located himself in the kitchen and began the food preparation (as an angel he prided himself with excellent memory and remembered every recipe he'd learned that week). He strained the pasta and placed it under the warm heat as he moved to the sauce mixed with ground beef and pepperoni (he'd sprinkle the cheese on it later he thought), he'd added the Oregano and other spices he'd distinctly remember being called across the television and he'd let the pot simmer. Everything was perfect, the smell rose and filled the room and he'd heard his stomach make a rumbling noise in reply. He dished out three plates and sprinkled the cheese gently over the food, then he went over into the other room where Dean and Sam seemed to be working on a case (they made him sit this one out). 

  
"I made dinner." Cas said proudly, extending the two plates full of pasta to the gentlemen in the room.

  
"Uhhh... thanks Cas it looks great!" Sam gestured to the plate 

  
"I got it from the food network," Cas smiled widely

  
"Oh My God! This is freakin' delicious!"  Dean shoved another forkful into his mouth, "Do you think you can bake  _a pie_?"

  
Cas was practically glowing, his cheeks flushed an alarming shade of red and he'd tell Dean about calling his father's names in vain except he can't right now, "I.. uh.. I.. thank you.. um.. I could try to make a cherry pie."

  
"Thanks man this is delicious!"  


* * *

 

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Dean moaned as he sunk his teeth into his-  _third?!? fourth?!_ pastrami wrap-  he'd stopped counting after the second one, "Cas I could kiss you! This is soo good  _Jesus!_ "

  
"Dean, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call my father's name in vain soo many times, as for the latter isn't it customary for courting to take place before one can get to "first base"?!" Cas was doing the quoting finger thing again.

  
Dean almost choked on his wrap causing him to cough incessantly, while Sam threw his head back peeling with laugher. "Yeah Dean aren't you supposed to court him first!"

  
"Shut up Sammy!It was a figure of speech Cas, it didn't really mean I was going to kiss you, it just meant -"

  
"-You could kiss him," Sam ended off snickering 

  
"It meant he could be kissed by someone," Dean gritted out side-eyeing Sam who is totally amused, "not me... but someone, I'm not having this conversation over my babies." Dean stood and took one more wrap from the plate and disappeared up the stairs. Stupid Sam and his stupid mouth, stupid perfect wraps made by stupidly perfect Cas. Ugh! everything was stupid!

* * *

  
Although Dean would go to hell kicking and screaming than admit it, what Cas said burned at the back of his mind like hell fire. He needed to take him out on a date, well the Coney Island had moved into town, maybe he could carry Cas there, he's pretty sure the angel has never been before. It is decided he'd take him to the Coney Island.

-  
Sam had left that night in a hurry and he was pretty sure it had something to do with that blonde from the other night. Sam's really not good at this whole stealth thing, he'd be sure to pick on him later about it, now he was going to go to Coney Island with Cas.

  
"Hey Cas, I'm finished up here and the Coney Island's just moved in wanna go check it out?" ( _Real smooth Dean)_

  
"Coney Island?! I've never been to such island before, what is on this island of Coney?" Cas inquired 

  
"No, it's not an island it's a place, come I'll show you." He said grabbing up the keys and heading for the door, surprisingly glad Cas has never been before.

  
\--  
Cas eyes grew wide with awe, the amazing colours and lights danced on his face as they approached the park.

  
"So this is the island of Coney?"  Cas was giving him an intense stare, the one that made him a bit uncomfortable, it was as if he was staring into his soul.

  
"You can call it an amusement park if you like," Dean blushed.

  
"Oh."

  
"Wanna go for a ride?" Dean asked, "-On the rides... -in the park." he followed up quickly. Cas nodded and Dean approached the counter and asked for two tickets.

  
Two rides, three dart games and a teddy bear later (Dean "won" it for Cas after frustratingly playing three dart games and threatening to castrate the guy who owned the booth) Cas settled down in the front seat of the impala with a half-filled ice-cream shake and a satisfied look.

  
"Dean?" Cas inquired, "was this a date?"

  
An alarming shade of red swept over Dean's face and he was too stunned to speak. "If it was," Cas continued, "You can get that kiss now."

  
As if he couldn't get any redder "Uh-... uh.. i .... uh-" Dean was cut off mid stammer by soft sweet lips meeting his own, unsure at first, searching, then demanding. "Where did you learn to do  _that?_ " Dean asked when he had finally found his voice, rough and low.

  
"I'm an angel-  _was_ an angel of the Lord you ass not a celibate, I know how this works."

  
Dean stared for a moment, his mouth forming a little 'O' "You've got a pretty mouth on you." Cas started

  
Suddenly his skin was too hot for his clothes, "Did you know that too?"

  
"The pizza man." Cas explained and dove in again for another kiss rather hungrily.

  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asked clutching the lever and easing the seat back .Cas was nipping at his neck and it was doing wonderful things to his libido. 

  
"Pretty sure." Cas gasped and ground down unto him.

  
"Oh my goh-"

  
"Please do not call my father's name when we are partaking in carnal activities!" Cas scolded and ground down again.

  
"Sorry- _ahh_ ," he replied, pulling off his shirt. He barely got it off his hands before Cas surged forward and claimed his mouth again.

  
"Pants," Dean moaned, "Too much clothes!"For an ex-angel who couldn't get himself into clothes, he sure know how to get himself out of 'em. It wasn't long before they were naked and rutting against each other. Taking him in hand Dean flicked his wrist experimentally and watched a series of emotions flick across Cas' face, then squeezed lightly before pumping him. Cas eagerly met his every thrust and arching his back came spurting over them both.

  
"Let me," Cas says breathlessly pushing Dean back down, "I insist." And there's a wicked gleam in his eye that's  _really_  doing things to his libido.

  
Cas slides effortlessly down his body licking and sucking, grazing his teeth over his nipples "Oh my god Cas!"before following up with his tongue,  "Dean I told you not to call my father's name in vain!"heading due south, taking the opportunity to lick his toned stomach and hipbones. He pauses between Dean's legs and kisses the inside of his thigh "fuck!" Dean hisses, then sticking his tongue out takes and experimental lick "Oh my fu-!" which sends shudders up Dean's spine. He then swallows his head easing his dick into his mouth sucking and wrapping his tongue around it as Dean bucks into his mouth. Fingers lace themselves into his hair and Dean thrusts into Cas' mouth, his swollen lips round and inviting. "Oh fuck Cas you- fuck! you broke me!" He said speeding up is thrusts and  _those sounds,_  Cas' lips tighten on him and a vibration ripples through his dick as Cas hums in response. "Fuck Cas I'm gonna -" He feels his insides clench, his back arches off the car seat and he's coming down Cas' throat.

  
Cas takes him through then rises and kisses him sticking his tongue in his mouth. He tastes himself.

  
"The pizza man said it was an acquired taste." Cas mentions thoughtfully. Dean could feel that he was already stirring once more.

  
"Better get home then, if we're ever going to acquire this taste ." He grins cheekily and within minutes they're on their way home.  


**Author's Note:**

> I kinda suck at writing things like these but please feel free to leave your comments and kudos.


End file.
